


Warm (And Wet) In Tangled Sheets

by jatty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Experienced!Gerard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual exploration, Teenagers, shy!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been dating exclusively for six months when Frank voices an unusual request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm (And Wet) In Tangled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicallyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/gifts).



> I haven't written a one-shot in a while. They're hard @_@

Frank fidgeted nervously on Gerard’s bed. They’d been dating for six months and though things had become more serious—and definitely sooner than Frank had anticipated—their relationship showed no signs of burning itself out as his mother repeatedly warned him. If they took things too fast, they’d lose interest in one another she said—yet here they were, alone in Gerard’s basement bedroom where no one could hear them and no one ever came to see what they were doing. 

They’d done a lot of stuff together, _everything_ —it seemed—outside of going all the way, but there was something in the back of Frank’s mind that he dared to admit he was curious about. Gerard had had other boyfriends in the past and knew far more than Frank did. For Frank, Gerard was his first everything. 

With his other boyfriends—well, boy _friend_ —he’d been too embarrassed to make requests. With Gerard, though, he just felt safe. Gerard wouldn’t tease him no matter how embarrassing or naïve his questions or requests might be. 

“Are you okay, Frankie? You seem a little nervous,” Gerard said, wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulders and holding him tight. Frank turned his head to kiss Gerard’s jaw and then his lips.

Gerard hummed softly into the kiss before parting his lips, adding tongue and making the kiss deeper. Frank reached up and placed his hand on Gerard’s smooth cheek, stroking it gently while holding him securely in place—encouraging the kiss to continue. When the tip of Gerard’s tongue traced his bottom lip, Frank opened his mouth and moaned softly, letting Gerard climb overtop him. Gerard slowly started pulling Frank down on the bed until his head was rested on the small pile of flattened pillows. 

Gerard slid his knee in between Frank’s legs, giving him something to press against as their mouths worked together. 

“G-Gerard?” Frank stammered, turning his face away in order to breathe.

“Hm?” Gerard moved his lips down Frank’s throat, nipping and suckling at his skin until he got Frank to rut against his knee.

“I-I… I wanted to ask you about something,” Frank said. 

Gerard lifted his head and looked Frank in the eye—gazing at him with a lopsided smile. 

“What, Sugar?” Gerard asked. 

“I… Um, i-it’s kind of weird.”

“What?” Gerard pressed, smiling even still. 

“Um…” Frank felt his cheeks start to burn and he pulled his hands to his face, rubbing his cheeks and his nose as if he could wipe away his embarrassment. “I-I don’t know how to…to describe it. Um…”

“What? Is it like a sex thing?” Gerard asked, smirking because he knew it was. He kissed Frank’s cheek and started leaning back, taking away the pressure between Frank’s legs. 

“Yeah. I-It… Th-they call it, uh…” Frank laughed nervously and looked away. “I-It’s called r-rimming.” The word got stuck in his throat and he had to repeat it once again in order for Gerard to understand him.

And understand him he did.

“Wow, Frankie!” Gerard exclaimed, giggling and slapping Frank’s bent knee. “Of all the things I’d expect you to ask for, that was _never_ on the list!”

Embarrassed and flustered, Frank looked away—his smile disappearing.

“I just…I wondered if you’d done it before, that’s all,” Frank said. “I-I just wondered if it felt good at all.”

“Well—if you want to know if it feels good, there’s no better way than to try it out firsthand, right?” Gerard leaned down for another kiss which Frank was too flustered to return. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt Gerard’s hand on his belt buckle, but he made no movements to get away his fly was undone and his boyfriend’s hand slid inside his boxer briefs to stroke him. He wrapped his hand around Frank’s firm cock and began pumping it torturously slowly.

By the time Gerard had gotten Frank’s pants and underwear off his ankles, the precum was beading in the neglected slit of Frank’s cock. Gerard kept his touches teasingly light and avoided all the best pleasure points until, all of a sudden, he grabbed Frank’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach.

Frank gasped and then began to giggle, flustered and nervous despite how enticing he found it when Gerard manhandled him. He didn’t have time to be self-conscious or protest before Gerard pulled his hips up from the bed and nudged Frank’s knees apart. Frank resisted at first, embarrassed by the exposed, vulnerable position. He and Gerard had messed around before but it usually involved sloppy hand jobs and blow jobs. Fingering had only recently been added to their sexual repertoire and Gerard, as far as Frank knew, had never been given the chance to really _look_ at Frank’s hole let alone what they were considering doing. 

Before Frank could speak a nervous protest, however, he felt Gerard’s hands smooth over the globes of his cheeks. He was hesitating, giving Frank time to readjust and calm his nerves before proceeding. 

“Sugar?”

“Y-Yeah?” Frank stammered. 

“Did you plan for this?” Gerard asked, his tone gentle—inquisitive as opposed to repulsed or concerned as he used his thumbs to part Frank’s cheeks and expose him. 

Frank flinched as the cold air struck his opening, embarrassment washing over him as he felt his hole tighten in response—made torturously aware of his body’s usually unconscious motions. 

“I-I…Kind of,” Frank whispered. “I-I took a shower if…if that’s what you mean.” He started shaking as one of Gerard’s thumbs brushed against his opening, causing him to clench again. 

“Good boy,” Gerard said, stroking Frank’s thigh gently before, all of a sudden, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over Frank’s hole.

Frank gasped at the contact, but had no time to adjust before Gerard licked him again—then a third time. His body began to relax despite the butterflies that still fluttered in his stomach, and his stiff cock gave a pleasured leap when he felt the tip of Gerard’s tongue circle his sensitive opening. 

He sighed when Gerard pulled away, cold air replacing the hot breath he’d experienced only moments before, and couldn’t help but rock his hips back—to shy to verbally ask for more, especially if Gerard was grossed out or disturbed. 

Except Gerard didn’t speak and the next thing Frank knew, his cheeks were being spread father apart by Gerard’s thumbs and his boyfriend’s hot tongue lapped over his hole again. At first it was dry, then grew wetter and wetter until Frank could feel dribbles of the cooling saliva running down his perineum to his balls. The sensation was enough to cause Frank to reach for his erection, desperate to stroke himself. 

However, as soon as he moved, Gerard pulled back and seized his wrist, putting his hand back in place beside his head on the mattress. 

“No, no, no—you’re going to rush it. Don’t you want it to last a little longer, Sugar?” Gerard asked, his voice a low purr.

“Y-Yeah,” Frank stammered, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Gerard was always trying to make him last longer and longer when they were together and it was true—he had a terrible habit of getting too excited too fast and…well, finishing too soon. 

“Then you’ve gotta be patient.” Gerard spread him open again and went back to licking and circling Frank’s hole with his tongue. Frank trembled as he felt his body spasm against the touches—his hole relaxing and tensing under the gentle ministrations until the firm tip of Gerard’s tongue began pressing against it directly. 

Frank gasped as Gerard speared teasingly at his hole with his hot, wet tongue—darting it in and out experimentally, rapidly. Over and over until Frank couldn’t help but push back against his face, trying to feel it deeper inside. 

“Oh, please!” Frank cried as Gerard started to pull away, desperate for more. He needed to cum and if Gerard wouldn’t let him touch himself, then Frank needed more. “G-Gerard, _please!”_

Gerard let out a deep moan and leaned forward, pulling Frank closer by his hips as he pressed his tongue inside—curling it slightly and suckling at Frank’s rim with his lips. The feeling of the tongue buried inside him in combination with the hot saliva swirling around Gerard’s bottom lip pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Lines of drool ran down his thighs, dripping past his balls and cooling far too quickly. 

His cock was starting to ache with need, a line of precum dribbling down to the bed sheets beneath his elevated hips. Frank squirmed in order to prop himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder, only able to see his own thighs and a mess of Gerard’s long, dark hair. 

He started rocking his hips back and forth in time with the thrusting of Gerard’s tongue, letting his mind get lost in the sensations and all the other fantasies in his head. How great would this feel if fingers were added? Or if Gerard would lick just a little lower?

Frank’s abdomen began to grow tight and he moaned deep in his throat as he felt his hole begin to spasm around Gerard’s probing tongue. He came against the bed sheets and fisted his hands in Gerard’s pillows, his body shaking after Gerard pulled away. 

He was too lost in his own thoughts and the throes of pleasure to recognize the sounds of Gerard hurrying to undo his own jeans. Frank was still trembling when he felt something hot splash against his ass and the back of his right thigh—Gerard’s seed which cooled and slid down Frank’s skin until his thighs finally dropped down into the cold, sticky puddle on the sheets.

Gerard collapsed beside him not long after and wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck. 

“You’re so perfect—do you know that, Sugar?” Gerard moaned, squeezing Frank tightly. 

Frank hummed happily and hugged Gerard in return.

“I love you,” Frank mumbled, voice muffled by Gerard’s throat. 

“I love you, too,” Gerard said as he squirmed around, making his way under the blankets and wrapping the sheets around Frank as well—covering him and keeping him warm.


End file.
